An increase in screen size of an image display apparatus typified by a liquid crystal display apparatus and the thinning of the apparatus have been progressing in recent years. The following problem arises in association with the increase in screen size and the thinning. The warping of a liquid crystal panel occurs, and as a result, display unevenness or light leakage occurs. To solve such problem, a technology involving adjusting the thickness of the protective layer of a polarizing film in each of optical laminates to be placed on both sides of a liquid crystal cell (Patent Literature 1) or a technology involving adjusting the moisture content of each of the optical laminates (Patent Literature 2) has been proposed. However, the technologies each still have large room for improvement in terms of the suppression of the warping of the liquid crystal panel.